


A Ring of Plums

by Shiorins



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, More sugar than you can find in a pantry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorins/pseuds/Shiorins
Summary: Kyo decides it's finally time for him to take action with a little help of some riceballs.





	A Ring of Plums

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the Inktober 2019 Day 1 Prompt Ring.  
Thank you Fae for helping me out and Betaing this, it really means a lot.

Kyo nervously peered around the kitchen to take a look at Tohru. She was still currently enthralled in the DVD of Mogeta they had rented. He sighed in relief, she hadn’t noticed what he had done. He looked at the three riceballs he had already made for them wondering if that would be enough. Neither of them were really hungry, but his plan needed the riceballs to be executed properly. The one on the end sparkled slightly and he felt the heavy pit of nervousness set in. This was it. He was finally going to-

“Kyo-kun? Is everything okay?” Tohru looked up at the TV worriedly at Kyo as he had been staring intently at the riceballs before him, “Are you sure you aren’t hungry? I can make something real quick.” 

Kyo jumped, startled, and frantically smiled at Tohru as he fumbled around the kitchen flustered and started making a fourth riceball, “Y-Yeah everything is fine. I’m just finishing up the last one.” He placed it on the tray and inspected his work. Unhappy with it, he rearranged it so it was more presentable. He kicked himself internally for being so finicky over something so small, but assured himself that he had every right to be picky over this. He only had one chance to do this right, he wouldn’t ask for another chance. Not again.

Kyo gulped as he grabbed the tray and placed it strategically on the table. The shiny riceball being the closest to Tohru. He slid under the kotatsu next to Tohru and she instinctively moved closer to him. 

She turned to face him, kissed him on the cheek and giggled, “Thank you Kyo-kun! I’m so happy, your riceballs are my favorite!” She then reached for the riceball closest to her.

Kyo blushed at her comment and watched her reach out to grab the special sparkling riceball. He didn’t think that she would go for it so soon. His heart started to race as she picked it up gleefully and took a bite out of the top. She chewed happily, adorably, and looked at him lovingly. Kyo felt his heart melt slightly, easing his nerves, but not enough for him to keep his eyes off her. She was so cute, unbelievably cute, taking such a huge…

“Wait! Wait!” Kyo exclaimed suddenly grabbing Tohru’s arm and pulling it down before she could bite into the riceball again, startling her. Tohru looked surprised at Kyo, who was now bright red and still holding her arm. “You shouldn’t take such big bites! What if you were to choke or something?” he explained in a hurry. He was kicking himself. Of course she would just devour the riceball. It’d be just like her to accidentally swallow it after all of the fretting he was doing over this single moment.

Tohru blushed slightly, “I wasn’t taking that big of a bite, Kyo-kun, you worry too much.” Kyo released her arm and ran his hand nervously through his hair, looked away and then looked back at her. Tohru felt blessed that she had someone that worried for her and loved her this much in her life. Everyday with Kyo was like a wonderful dream. 

She giggled to herself and turned her attention back to her snack. She was just about to take another bite of it when something caught her eye. Something was shining in her rice ball. She stared at it for a moment before she moved her fingers to uncover it. She pulled it out lightly only to find that it was a ring. Her eyes widened and she turned to look at Kyo, who was looking at the ring intensely with an entirely pink face. Tears began to well in her eyes as she breathlessly gasped, “Kyo… kun…”

Kyo slowly raised his hand to cover Tohru’s and had her set down the riceball. Caressing her hand, he slowly turned to look at her face. She saw him nervously swallow as his eyes met with hers, “Tohru. I know…. I know we haven’t lived together long. Well actually we have but not alone like this. A-and we’ve only been together like this for a year now but… but…” Kyo trailed off trying to find the right words. Tohru’s heart was beating so fast she thought her neighbors might hear it. She couldn’t believe it, was Kyo doing what she really thought he was doing?

Kyo shook his head and looked at her, determined, “Tohru, I love you with every fiber of my being. You saw the good in me when I could not. You have supported me, been by my side, hand in hand with me. Everyday with you is a treasure and I know, more than anything, the one thing I want most in my life is to spend it by your side. I want to see the pickled plum on your back every day for the rest of my life. Tohru, Will you marry me?”

Just like the day they had confirmed their mutual feelings, the day she gave him a second chance, Tohru cried. Tohru frantically tried wiping the tears from her eyes; she was so happy. She was so very, very happy that she couldn't formulate her feelings into words. Kyo looked at her tensely with concern and then smiled. He removed his hand from hers and moved it to her face, gently wiping her tears. 

Tohru grabbed his hand with both of hers and gripped it tightly. She took a large tear-hinged breath, “Kyo-kun,” she gasped. Taking a minute to compose herself, she continued , “Kyo-kun… everyday… Everyday is a dream being with you. I’m so happy. Even now Kyo-kun, I feel- I feel like I could wake up at any moment. Kyo-kun, I love you so much.” Tohru felt the tears well up in her eyes again. She could not contain this feeling of pure bliss. 

Kyo smiled, his heart sighed with relief and happiness; he loved her so much. He took his free hand and tucked her hair behind her ear, moving in closer. His hand caressed her cheek as his lips gently swept over hers. Tohru leaned in towards him, deepening the kiss. The tears stopped filling up her eyes as her lips began to dance with the one that held her heart. She removed one of her hands that was clutching his and wrapped it around his neck, pulling him in closer. 

Slowly, Kyo broke away from the kiss and looked into Tohru’s eyes with the warmth of a million suns. He chuckled a bit, “So… is that a yes?” he asked playfully.

Tohru giggled and pulled him closer for another kiss, “Yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> A special Thank You to the Fruits Basket discord. Without your community, I would have never been able to start writing again. I love you all dearly and I hope everyone enjoyed this.


End file.
